


【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 关于臣服

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 概要：旗木卡卡西卖身赎罪





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> **阅前提示（全篇）**  
>  轻微SM、性调教、精神控制；  
> 镜面、摄录、束缚、道具；  
> 轻度Dirty Talk及羞辱；  
> 半公共场合；
> 
> 全程土哥控场，轻微黑化；  
> OOC：存在因BDSM角色地位导致的性格改变。
> 
>    
> （上）为前戏，比较温柔。提示中80%的操作集中在（下），请悉知。

上**

 

 

旗木卡卡西在检票口看到漩涡鸣人的身影时，心下一沉，差点手抖把爆米花全撒到地上。

 

“这里，卡卡西老师！”

 

银发男人瞳孔瑟缩，转身看向同伴。但对方连个同情的眼神都懒得施舍，直接挽着他大步向前走去。

 

“哟~你到的挺早嘛。”

“任务结束的早的说。”

“票取了吗？”

鸣人将两张电影票递给宇智波带土。

“话说怎么没见佐助和小樱？”

“为什么要带上他们啊？”带土摩挲着票根，双手理所当然往兜里一插，“我只有三张电影赠票，肯定挑你老师最亲的学生请咯~”

 

 

-

 

一个小时前，宇智波宅宽敞的淋浴间，清洗扩张的道具散落一地，呻吟与水汽交混在一起，随着房主将湿淋淋的手指拔出穴口而短暂停歇。

卡卡西轻喘着扶着他的肩膀，“怎么，不继续了？”

“继续？我说要在这里做了嘛？”带土不知从哪里拿出一个弯折的小圆棒，“这个，是给你定制的。”他蹭了两下机器尖端的凸起，“模具形状我亲自调过，你会喜欢的。”

“就这个？”卡卡西嘲笑地摆出死鱼眼，“嘛，量你这个吊车尾也玩不出什么新花样来……”

“你别急嘛。”带土一笑，今天意外得很有耐心。

 

“总得让我挨个跟你解释。”

 

黑发男人从篮筐里揪出一个塑料袋。卡卡西仅瞟了眼袋口，轻佻的表情便以肉眼可见的速度消减了下去。

 

距离撞车事件已半月有余。昨天是千手集团结算半年度绩效奖金的日子，也是宇智波带土给旗木卡卡西下的赔钱时限最后通牒。在刚脱光进浴室前，两人在客厅里足足进行了半个多小时的财产清算。

本着亲兄弟明算账、刚正不阿不搞特殊的原则，宇智波摆出万恶的资本家做派，一口咬定不准分期必须一次付清，赊账部分按复利计算。旗木董事万不得已，拿出了自己所有的流动资产和信用卡提现额度，还补了一些作为散户投资的股票，才让对方在非常勉强的神色下点了头。

旗木卡卡西现在惨到连买条鱼的钱都没有了。

这也意味着在之后的几月里，带土的“友情接济”将是他唯一的经济来源。

 

俗话说，经济独立是人格独立和家庭地位的基础。

 

卡卡西看着男友。对方正饶有兴趣地欣赏着自己后穴一点一点把玩具吞进时的样子，脸上笑容心满意足。

正可谓名副其实的“罚掉底裤”。

 

-

 

 

 

卡卡西这样想着，坐在昏暗的电影院里，双眼无神。右边是自己的得意门生，左边是造成自己现今状况的罪魁祸首。

 

-

“虽然也可以做成无声的，但我想了想，还是算了。那样就不好玩了。”

“……什么意思？”

“就像手机一样，想要抑制住震动必须得用手紧紧捂好。”

 

“要是不想让人听见声音，你就得时时刻刻夹紧后面才行。不然，我可不知道会发生什么哟。”

-

 

投影幕布上男主已作好战备。

卡卡西的胸膛上下起伏。正如带土所说，后穴里道具特意设计的尖端恰好勾在他前列腺的凹点，恶劣地震动瘙痒。他不太敢动，怕人听见后穴内机器淫响，也怕自己牵动肌肉会爽到失声叫出来。

带土只是看着电影，面孔困倦而无聊。然而平静的表面下匿藏着恶魔。你很难去判断他会何时启动，何时会猛攻，何时瘙痒，又会不会在高潮前一秒戛然而止。宇智波带土向来思维跳跃。就像他用骰子来决定俘虏生死一样，在他那深不见底的衣兜里，有着摆弄他身体的钥匙。

卡卡西知道后穴淫水已把裤子打透，肠壁热烈地裹着跳蛋，昭示着主人的淫贱和热情。卡卡西用余光瞟了一眼坐在旁边的鸣人。紧张所带来的刺激加重了快感，跳蛋在他扭头看向学生的瞬间突然激动了起来，振头带着点电流敲打揉搓着前列腺。卡卡西失声重喘了一下，双眼翻白，全身罩着色情的粉红色，口罩能挡得住吗？如果不是影院的黑暗，自己这副表情……

后面……压不住了……

 

“呜！……”

 

电流穿透大脑，银发观众在座位上不可抑制地痉挛起来。指甲划在皮质把手上，发出滋滋的响声。

 

“卡卡西老师？”

“……”

 

银发男人别过头，血液在管道里沸腾尚未止息。

学生好意地转过头来，欠身，努力凑到他脸前。而与此同时裤子里阳具跃动，一跳一跳，流出白色的液体。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

卡卡西身体舒张，摊在座位上，登顶的快感使他无法控制自己脸上欲仙欲死的陶醉表情。

 

不要看……

求你了，鸣人，不要看……

 

“怎么了？”左边粗犷的声音适时响起，“难受吗？”

“……”

卡卡西艰难地转过头。就在他触到带土目光的一瞬，后穴再次传来一阵强震。连带着高潮的余波差点没让他爽晕过去。

“老师你不舒服吗？”

“他没事的。”

“老师怎么不说话？”

“卡卡西最近有点感冒，嗓子不大好。”

见卡卡西撑在座位上的胳膊都快把不住了，带土将两人之间的扶手扳了上去，一把将人揽到怀里，把他的头摁在自己肩上。见鸣人还有要凑过来询问的意思，卡卡西本能地将后穴里跳蛋又夹紧了些，身子往带土的方向靠了靠，脸埋在胸口蹭在对方的颈窝上，看起来像只在主人的怀里撒娇的小猫。

带土轻笑了下，在银发中落上一吻，

 

“乖。”

 

“……”

 

即便木讷如漩涡鸣人此时也该识趣了。他出色的直觉告诉他老师的样子非常不对劲，但智商与见识限制了他的思考。

鸣人老老实实地坐回位置。

 

卡卡西全身紧绷。他已无力咒骂，只能说亏带土还有点良心。这要是小樱或者佐助…… 天知道被学生看见自己被跳蛋操上高潮人家会作何感想，真不如把他杀了还要痛快些。

 

宇智波带土右手安抚着卡卡西的背，左手漫不经心地亵玩着对方的手指。屏幕上打戏正烈，观众无暇他顾。坐在过道旁的宇智波带土将手中春葱一样的手指拾起，在闪动的白光下揉弄了两下，然后含到自己嘴里。

卡卡西全身战栗着。

鸣人…… 鸣人还坐在旁边……

似是听到爱人的想法，作为与自己亲昵时脑海里还装着别人的惩罚，带土轻咬了一下他的手指。

然后毫无廉耻地大声吸吮了一下，

“吸溜——”

带土咂咂嘴，满足地收拢着自己的口水。

屏幕白光一闪，手指半含在口中从嘴唇边缘时不时地划出，毫无遮掩地暴露在上百人的电影院里，透明的涎水拉着丝，被照得闪闪发亮。

 

卡卡西被吓得直冒冷汗，再也不敢动上一动。细长的手指老实乖顺地搭在的口腔里，摸到了恋人上扬的嘴角。对方露出一声淫荡的窃笑，分辨不出笑意到底是来自电影情节还是爱人的窘态。

带土用舌头强奸着他每一根手指，娴熟的口活下，卡卡西被刺激得不知所以头脑昏胀。追车的戏码开始上演，主角的车辆开始加速。就在爆炸发生的一瞬间。宇智波带土迅速地叩开了腰带和拉链。

 

-

**“我的命令是绝对的。”**

-

 

卡卡西大脑出现短暂的三秒空白。他望着周围满满登登的人头，眼神瞟向右侧金发的学生。带土盯着荧幕，不容回绝地把他的视线掰回自己双股之间，手指进而揪弄着他鬓角的碎发。

卡卡西绷着神经，小心翼翼地用左手在内裤边缘撩开一个小缝。右手伸进，涎水蹭过小腹，一直漓漓拉拉地蹭到深处，握住烫手的阴茎。他把带土的鸡巴摸得湿漉漉滑溜溜的，直到在拨弄的时候，摸到了从马眼中渗出的液体。

 

他也兴奋了。

 

卡卡西脑子里升起了一种异样的快感。不知为何，带土流出的这几滴体液能给他带来这么大的刺激。原本意料之中的反应，此时却跟春药一样充满情欲。

电影行进着，角色吐着台词，观众专心致志。只有在这种距离，带土，以及窝在他怀里的自己，可以听到匿藏布料中微弱而淫靡的水声。带土打开了跳蛋开关，力道不轻不重，温柔地按摩着他紧窄的后穴。他一边和其他观众看着电影，一边享受着男友的贴心服务，右手伸进银发里，轻柔地耙抓着。

卡卡西的意识逐渐模糊，口齿生津。他发觉自己想去张口吞食他的鸡巴，情不自禁下手发狠了些。后穴马上就传来更为强烈的震动——他爽到了，他喜欢。这种心照不宣的情趣让他性致高昂，他爱这种交流方式，并逐渐乐在其中，在群众的静默、跳蛋的顽皮、手中肉棒的脉动、他怀中那股野蛮的雄性气味里，逐渐迷失自我。

 

“卡卡西。”带土遏住他的手腕，“别着急。”

“……”

 

卡卡西尚且沉浸在情欲中未及自拔，便被人把手抽了出去。

 

“怎么了嘛？”

鸣人望向立起身的两位前辈。带土早已把裤袋扣好，老师却半背着身，半遮半掩地摊靠在对方身上。

右手半卷在大衣里，露出的半截指尖上体液交斜，露出暧昧而潋滟的水光。

 

“卡卡西老师……用我帮忙吗？脸这么红是不是发烧了？”

 

“没关系，我带他出去透透气就好了。”带土善意地答道。

“他只是有点憋得慌。”

 

卡卡西回过头，凌乱的发梢后，一双泛红而迷离的眼睛歉然地弯了一下。跳蛋仍不老实。他将手往带土指节上扣了扣。本来是催促不要久留，配上这样一副表情倒更像是在引诱和撒娇。

 

 

 

出了影院，卡卡西便抖落着大衣径直朝洗手间走去。

“你去哪儿？”带土拉着他的胳膊，看着对方一脸疑惑，便朝外面指了指。

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛。

“拜托，能不能别把我想的那么老套。”黑发男人微笑着，“真以为去趟卫生间就能把我打发了，好歹半辆车都搭进去了肯定要陪我来点新鲜的呀。”

卡卡西环顾四周，周围就是普通的电影售票大厅，并没有看到其他可以去的地方。

“你往哪儿看呢？就是这儿啊。”

 

这儿？

 

卡卡西顺着带土下巴看去，售货台旁边赫然一个开着卷帘门的小包厢。壁板薄脆。纯色的背景墙对面，亮白的墙壁内，嵌着一个硕大的摄像头。

影棚距观众等待区不足十米。周末的电影售票厅，人来人往，络绎不绝。

 

宇智波带土用右手环住对方的腰，打开手机扫了一下指示牌上的二维码，

“卡卡西，在一起这么久了。”

 

“要不要一起照个相？”

 

**tbc**

 


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **关于本文可能存在的过激行为** ：  
> 适当的暴力与精神虐待是BDSM中的一个快感源泉。尤其对于受虐方，在越虐越会高潮的情况下， **施与强迫不是一种折磨，而是一种善意。**  
>  存在因BDSM角色地位导致的性格改变。

卡卡西死死攥住带土的手腕，眼神近乎于哀求。

就在两个人付款不到半分钟的时间里，就足足有5个人蹭过门口。更不用说照相棚隔板几乎可以徒手掰断，在这种地方击掌无异于掩耳盗铃。

 

宇智波带土从机器里扯出收据：

“嗯……我们有五分钟。抓紧一点也不是不行。”

卡卡西扯住带土的衣角。他很少认输得这么干脆。但带土面色认真，

“出来之前我们说好了的。”

他将人往自己的方向拽了拽。可卡卡西真的使了些力气，将身子定在原地一动不动。带土眯眼一笑，觉得此时男友这副不见棺材不掉泪的犟脾气，简直与他十二岁时如出一辙。可爱到快要把他的心软化了。

 

 

但他跑到这里是要干什么来着？

 

——今天宇智波带土没有良心。

 

 

带土插在兜里的手将按钮轻轻往上一拨。卡卡西猝不及防，周身过电，身子水蛇般地抽搐了两下，便在大庭广众之下瘫软到对方怀里。

“这才乖嘛……”

黑发男人不顾对方松松软软的推拒，直接拉开闸门便把人抬进了盒子。帘锁刚一扣好，卡卡西便被“咚”得一声压到墙壁上。

带土粗暴地扯开对方的大衣，嘴唇啃食上去，显得有些迫不及待。刚在影院里公然玩火本来就足够刺激，加上男友绵密的手活，要说没动情那是假的。别看面上装得冷若冰霜，实际差点就被人给搞射了。自打那只湿漉漉的手掏进自己的内裤，电影讲了什么他半个字儿都没看进去，脑里装得全是关于旗木卡卡西的黄色废料。而且他手法愈是小心，他愈想撕碎那张写满了克制的脸。

——就像现在，通身燥热，眼神迷蒙口齿不清。带土想着鸣人好歹也不算说错，要不是知道这人裤子还含着精液，真说不准到底是发烧还是发情。

 

“还推我……”

带土不打算理男友欲拒还迎的那一套，直接把胳膊压住，把对方的下巴掰到自己眼前，直白地问道，

“告诉我，刚才搞得你爽么，嗯？”

 

“……呜。”

卡卡西嗓音暧昧不明，被舔弄过的左眼徐徐张开，银色睫毛上还粘着带土残留的涎液。

 

“啧，你看看你……现在像什么样子。”

指尖按了按白色的口罩。

 

“都湿透了。”

 

带土把右手伸进银发，勾住口罩带缓缓向下揭开。卡卡西双颊绯红，内心生出一阵强烈的羞耻感。仿佛此时被扒下的不是口罩，而是内裤。即将露出的私处会暴露在明晃晃的灯光中，接受观众肆无忌惮的窥视，继而在挑逗、抠弄、搅动下不停出水，然后把肉棒一次又一次地整根塞入……

 

而事实也差不了多少。

 

口罩被摘下。棉布贴着脸，在下颚底端与皮肤之间湿淋淋地拉出一长串银线。口水掉到脖子和锁骨上。嘴唇充着红血，不知廉耻地向他大张四开着

 

——内里含着一个金属口珈。

 

香舌左右摇摆，内里粉肉蠕动清晰可见。带土将嘴边的口水摸了他一脸，深情地视奸着这张淫乱的面孔。

“你知道自己现在是什么模样吗？”

带土将身子让开一点，让卡卡西能够看到化妆镜。他得承认带土的确吃准了自己脸皮薄。直觉效果太过直白。他看见着自己被玩到双眼失神，像条淫狗一样蹭着带土的手腕。平日里那个衣冠楚楚严丝合缝的自己，此时正为宇智波带土自甘堕落到主动上刑，含着口珈，夹着跳蛋，裤子里黏着精液，涎水淫水一起哗哗直流，像个没有大脑的性奴一样摇首摆尾，期待临幸。

卡卡西已经无法思考，喉咙的干渴和后庭的瘙痒折磨着他。他不想反抗，也没有理智。而此刻眼前的人物神明一般矗立在面前，握着解决情欲的钥匙，饱含爱意地凝望着自己，

“渴吗？”

 

他点了点头，闭上眼期待着爱人的亲吻。舌头伸出金属圈，如宠物般低贱地向对方求欢。可带土并没有要满足他的意思。他只是隔靴搔痒般啄了啄他的嘴唇，下身蹭着他刚射过的鸡巴，手撩进衣服轻搔起他的后腰，凹凸不平的大手肆意猥亵着胸口，胡乱抓揉着，就是不肯触碰乳头。

 

“呜……”

 

干渴变成火烧火燎。卡卡西觉得自己快要被对方折磨疯了，一双手直接向他胸膛上抓去。

 

“诶，干什么？说好的今天我来主场呢？”

“呜……”

“谁准你反抗的？”

“呜……！”

“嗯？你说什么，我听不清。”

 

旗木卡卡西彻底陷入绝望。

 

他眼睁睁看着带土被自己的反应逗笑，手伸进衣兜调高了跳蛋的震频，在他脸颊上俏皮地亲了一下。

——紧接着从大衣里掏出一只手铐，以他无法抗拒的力量差，将他双手掰到身后，咔嚓一声锁在一起。

 

“如果犯错只要道歉就可以了事的话，还要警察做什么用呢？”

“对不对，我亲爱的旗木警官？”

 

带土爱抚着恋人，他的眼眶湿了，通身泛着粉红，眼里框着一双被跳蛋勾没了魂的眸子，带土甚至怀疑他的意识是否还清醒，能否理解他所说的话。

这副样子真是讨人喜欢。

 

带土扯着头发把卡卡西扔到地上，将他牛仔裤扒褪了半截，刚射出的精液满溢在地上，把内里半透的黑丝袜和蕾丝绑带染上一块显眼的白斑。

皮带“啪”地一声抽在地面上。

 

“爬过来。”

 

卡卡西支起身子，挪蹭着膝盖拱到他身前。带土跪蹲着，将他颈间的围巾扯下，露出一直藏在布料后的颈圈。带土为他套上铁链，卡卡西一紧一松地微喘着，铃铛被带的叮咚作响。他用鼻子蹭了蹭眼前的阴茎，像条宠物狗那样嘴唇大张四开不断滴水，可怜巴巴地往着对方。

 

“呜……”

 

带土没有忍住，直接拽着头发就把阳具往口珈里送。他看着对方将自己的分身尽数吃下，尽请享受着口腔湿热和喉头软肉对龟头的包裹，紧窄的喉咙挤得他几乎想射了。

卡卡西想用嘴唇大声吮吸亲吻龟头，却因为口珈吞吐着鸡巴无法闭合。对方的插入十分野蛮，甚至顶得他很难受。但他对此不反感。卡卡西回想起五年前带土对他进行的那些虐待，那些毫无怜惜的发泄，抽打、束缚、粗暴的操干…… 不禁骨肉酥软，自己刚射过的柱身不觉又抬涨了几分。

他居然对此感到兴奋。

 

带土抽身出来，阳具跳动，全身战栗。

“你嘴太干了。”

 

卡卡西感觉后颈一松，口珈倏得一下掉落出来。颚骨的僵硬尚未平缓，便被对方的嘴唇咬了上来。带土像对待猎物般撕扯着他，揪着假阳具往他后庭里一阵乱捅。卡卡西觉得自己要被插烂了，乳头被绞拧揉捏碾到充血。他要被搞死了，要被搞疯了。口舌本能性的向前索求着对方的体液，吸吮着他的舌头，想要他给予自己更多。

 

“带土……”

“……”

 

 

“你叫我什么？”

 

唇齿分离。卡卡西被打断，看着面前面部无表情的爱人，似乎是想起了什么，连忙改口道，

“我……”

带土抵住他欲言又止的嘴唇，

“你就是不肯好好听话。”

“在这里也是，在家里也是。”

 

“……家里？”

 

面对男友错愕的眼神，带土从大衣里掏出手机打开监控，眯眼一笑，

“你以为我看不到吗？”

 

-

 

“妈的……这帮龟孙真是不会挑时候……”

“不好意思卡卡西，我得临时出去，有点事。”

“……现在？”

“马上。”

“……嘛，这也是没办法的事咯。”

“……”

“快去，带土。工作要紧。”

“对不起……”

“喂，别摆出这幅表情嘛，不至于的……”

“……”

“来日方长，对吧？”

 

“那……就麻烦你这回自己解决一下咯？”

“……滚。快穿衣服，这个不用你管。”

 

-

 

卡卡西脸上充血，绯红迅速飘到了脖根。

 

卧室门被关上。视频中尚躺在床上的卡卡西犹豫着，掀开被子，一丝不挂地走到柜子前，拉开抽屉。

“不愧是木叶的警署队长旗木卡卡西，我藏什么东西都瞒不过你的法眼……”

“你够了……”

“还嘴硬？”

带土将手划入对方的大腿根，挑起粘在黑丝上恋人刚刚射出的精液抹在耻骨上润滑着。卡卡西别开头阖上眼睛，却被带土撕咬着耳垂，

“别呀，亲爱的，别闭着眼。自己做了什么不得敢作敢当嘛？”

带土强硬地把他的下巴掰了回来，命令道，

“给我睁开。”

 

卡卡西睁开双眼，只见视频中的自己从柜子处走回床边——

手中赫然拿着一根振动棒。

 

带土将跳蛋拽出，毫无预警地捅入三根手指。卡卡西销魂地叫了一声，拷在背后的双手指甲几乎都要被攥到肉里。

带土把手机屏幕固定在两人眼前，从身后搂着男友，亲昵地贴着他的脸，把玩着乳尖，陪他一起欣赏自己自渎的样子。卡卡西看着视频里自己双手攀上胸口缓慢揉捏着，自顾自两眼沉醉的模样，几乎所有的羞耻心都要被压碎了。

“是这样吗？”

黑发男人用左手掏进内衬，学着视频里卡卡西的样子，轻轻地用指甲弹动着他的乳头，轻扯了几下银色的耻毛，引得对方一阵应激性抽搐，

“诶……原来你喜欢这么操作啊……”

“我都不知道诶，这是你的嗜好吗？”

卡卡西被刺激到视野模糊。带土感受着对方身体的痉挛，在他的耳后用低沉而淫邪的声音轻笑着，吸吮着他的耳垂，

 

“我的手指比起振动棒来，哪个更爽啊……”

 

带土手指伤疤满布，皮肤上布满坑坑挖挖的凸点。带土用三根手指贴着肠壁，缓慢地、摩擦着转了个。他看着卡卡西呻吟着，在自己怀里爽到蹬腿勾腰，听着后穴里咕叽咕叽的水声，摸到前列腺的凹点上，毫不客气地抠挖起来。

 

“唔哇……呼……哈……”

“一看你就是经验不足。也难怪，后面自己一个人搞怕是不大方便吧……”

“别说了……”

“好嘛，那我就专心一点。”

 

热吻扣到因快感而伸长的天鹅颈上，带土手掌覆上前侧的阴茎，学着视频里的节奏和手法上下套弄着。他学得好快。卡卡西完全控制不住身体的痉挛，面部因羞耻埋在恋人的颈窝里，死咬着嘴唇。带土一边搞着，一边还用轻佻地说着脏话，“不许闭眼，好好看着你自己发骚”，他这样命令道。卡卡西张开眼睑，看到屏幕里自己主动分开双腿，扭动腰肢，濡湿的双手在两股间熟练地拨动着。对面镜子里，自己缩在带土怀里被肆意玩弄。两块屏幕里异常同步的视觉景象，和阴茎与后穴的双重刺激，让他爽到心跳失常。

潮汐从下腹猛地冲上腰，却又被对方的手指拉了回去。带土抽身，为他解开手铐，拉着项圈把这副被兽欲完全支配的淫乱肉体拖到自己身前。卡卡西用手撑地，不用等带土发令，便像动物一样趴跪在地上，激动地握着他的阳具往自己口里塞去。他显得乖巧而热情。配合着手机里愈发激越放纵的呻吟，卡卡西大胆地吸吮吞吐着对方的阴茎，发出吸溜吸溜的水声，仿佛在与视频里的自己比赛。

自渎终究只是孤独的游戏，他和带土在一起，口中含着他的鸡巴，他正拽着自己的脑壳，在为他肮脏下作的舔弄而低吼，颤抖，欲罢不能。他发了狂地想要带土占有自己，要比五年前更加暴力、凶猛地作践自己。于是他直接攀上了他的胳膊，直接用指甲暧昧地剐蹭着对方的掌心。

带土被烧断了弦，顾不得温柔体贴，抓住他的发根就往自己的阴茎上压去。右手掏进衣领揉碾着乳首。他听见卡卡西嗓眼里被撞得支离破碎的呜咽，看见他捅到开始撕扯他的上衣，却对自己粗暴的奖励甘之如饴。他疯狂献身的样子，让他兴奋得毫无道理。他想要把这张嘴操烂，想要射他一脸，想要让他全身被精液浇灌还跪在自己面前舔弄收拾……

 

带土拉着锁链把他扯开，他抑制着自己喷薄而出的欲望，将他拽到自己面前。

这时手机里突然发出一声异响。

 

“带土……”

手机里的卡卡西这样叫着。

黑发男人瞳孔一颤，将目光转向屏幕。只见伏在床上的银发男人正全身震颤着，下身粗壮的玩具抽插的速度愈来愈快、愈来愈深。带土当然知道这意味着什么，操过那么多次的身体，他熟悉卡卡西行将高潮时的反应。

只是他没有料到会来这么一出。

 

“带土……”

“带土……带土……”

 

黑发男人的嘴唇被吻了一下，带土这才发觉自己盯着屏幕出了神。伴随着手机里恋人细碎的呻吟，面前的卡卡西驯服地跪在他旁边，黑色的蕾丝花边，勾画出下陷的水蛇腰线，臀部高翘，阴茎高挺，后方鲜嫩的穴口开张着，一呼一吸，吐出一股股白沫，流淌到大腿的黑丝上黏成一片，看上去与失禁无异。

项圈上的铃铛叮当作响。他在手机里那位不停叫着“带土”的卡卡西面前，忘我地索求，吻着眼前的带土。随后松开嘴唇，用一双浸水的眼睛乖巧地望着他。

 

“主人。”

 

——可以了，这车撞得真他妈值。

 

带土在视频里的卡卡西的呼唤下，一把将身边的卡卡西拽起来扔到墙上，背对着他直接朝穴口猛冲了进去。

卡卡西没有忍住，被洞穿塞满的快感溢出了身体。他直接叫了出来，叫得很响。

“骚货……”带土半严肃半开心地骂道，“叫这么大声是想让全世界都听见吗，这玩意儿可一点都不隔音啊。”

卡卡西锁着眉心，撑着身子的胳膊还在发着抖。带土被这一声响亮的叫床激得兽性大发，心里最后一点怜香惜玉的想法也消失殆尽。

“没关系，你想喊就喊，我爱听。你叫得越浪越我越开心，让外人听见也无所谓，我不介意。”

带土开始了疾风骤雨的顶弄，同时非常恶意地挑高了手机的音量。卡卡西觉得自己一世英名就此毁于一旦，他的身体已经完全被玩坏了，无论下身还是喉咙都完全不受控制，于是他悬着最后一丝神志，从地上把口珈捡起，咬在自己的牙齿上。

“你好贱啊，给你松开了还主动去咬。”带土腰身猛地向前一撞，“刚才到底是被绑得多爽啊？”

卡卡西已经没空解释，呻吟和喘息被他的顶弄拆得散散的。口水甩出嘴角，口珈的系带在空中荡来荡去。带土在他背后像拉缰绳一样扯着他的颈环，每操一下，脖子上的铃铛就跟着响一下。

“操，真他妈好听。”带土往里狠狠地捅了一下，“骚气，欠干。”

卡卡西被扯着被迫扬起脖子，一道道白光噼里啪啦地照下了来。

“模样也好看。”带土看着手边的控制面板，露出了满意的表情，“看镜头，好好表现。想射就射到我衣服上，你射多少，我就直接穿出去亮出多少。”

 

 

卡卡西已经被玩疯了。带土故意没像以前一样横冲直撞，深深浅浅交替的顶弄，让他悬在高潮线上生死不能。他抵着他的铃口，让精液不断在下腹冲撞回流。臀肉被撞出一道道波浪。肠壁的软肉被肉棒推进又带出，交合处啪啪地溅出白沫。卡卡西已经快被撕碎了，放任对方把自己操成一坨软肉，自己只知道在镜头前搔首弄姿。

机器响起，五分钟时限已到。门锁打开。路人随时都有可能破门而入。而在不足一平米的房间内，两个肉感的肢体交合行欢，阴茎滚烫，灯光明亮。隔着薄壁半米开外，卡卡西想着，盒子周边可能已经围满了人，卖奶茶的售货员可能已经叫了保安，或许不怕事大的高中生正在拿手机录音上网直播性爱录像…… 可是这些他都听不见，他已经爽到失去神智，和榨汁机一样淫液汗液涎水四处直流，他听不见外人的窃窃私语，听不见所有人为他们不知廉耻的淫荡罪行肆意指责，他只能听见宇智波带土越来越急促的低吼和骚话，听见他一边咒骂自己放浪，一边捏着自己的臀肉恋恋不舍，把自己干得五脏六腑都移了位。

口珈无力地掉回到地上。

“呼啊……哈……”

“带土……轻一点……我不行了……救救我……我要被你干死了……呜……”

“带土……主人……求你给我……干我……把我操射……”

他流着眼泪，双腿站不住，一张嘴被干到口不择言。他什么也不在乎了，听就听吧，看就看吧，让所有人都知道他是宇智波带土的，宇智波带土是他的……

“带土！……”

 

温热的手掌捂住了嘴巴，充实的重量感铺天盖地压了上来。

 

高潮深切而漫长。带土把恋人紧紧箍在怀里，看着手中的精液喷薄而出。白浊的飞沫洒到地上，溅落在他外套的边角。他也正如自己所说没有过多在意，将即将向前倒去的爱人搂在怀中，坐在座位上，等待着他澎湃的心潮慢慢冷却。

带土长舒了一口气，为他抹去汗水，在他额头上落下一吻，轻声说道，

 

“你这张嘴就是不肯老实，叫那么大声真不怕死啊……”

 

卡卡西没有回答。他已被折腾到不剩一丝力气，完全瘫倒在对方的怀里，似乎下一秒就能合眼睡去。 带土拿出纸巾，熟练而快速地帮男友做着清理。他觉得卡卡西好久都没这么“小鸟依人”过了，应该说从没有过。以前即便再激烈的性事，那张刀子嘴也会在高潮后的下一秒就开始嘲讽。可他现在嗓子已经张不开了，即便能张开，依照游戏规则也吐不出什么具有杀伤力的话来。

对于卡卡西这种以嘴舌技巧取胜的人来讲，一旦被缄了口，就如同头狼被拔掉牙齿，与绵羊无异。

在这一点上，此时的卡卡西还真是柔软得可爱。

 

带土这么想着，用手重新把对方的头发抓整齐，

“起来了。待太久即使刚才没人听见你叫唤也会被怀疑的。”

卡卡西努力睁开双眼，眼神一片空茫。随后似是恢复了一点神志，将脸往他胸口一埋，

“我现在一点也不想出去。”

带土一笑，“你嗓子哑了。”

“……”

带土看着一动不肯不动的卡卡西，温柔地抬起双臂催他起来。卡卡西颤抖着立起身，看见对方将手里的跳蛋重新抵到穴口。

“你干什么？！”

“堵上啊。”带土理所当然地说，“还要走去坐车，你要是觉得里面的东西走一路流一路也没关系的话，我没意见。”

“……”

“还有这个。”

卡卡西看着带土拎起来的口珈，身上不由得打了一颤。

“你刚才那么喜欢，当然要继续戴着咯。”

 

 

带土帮助恋人穿戴整齐，口罩从耳边戴起，一如出门时清爽利落。卷帘门被拉开一条细缝。卡卡西条件反射般缩了一下。带土转过头，看着他轻拉着自己的衣角，半嘲讽半安慰地笑了一下，握住他的手，“没事的。没有人，你放心。”

 

两人搀扶着出了门。大厅里人来人往，好似无事发生过。带土见他步伐都有些不稳，此时终于生起几分怜惜，手臂挎着肩膀将他架起来。

“怎么，这就合不拢腿了嘛？”黑发男人半搂着虚弱的男友，长叹了一口气，“退役之后还要加强锻炼啊……”

 

“这才刚刚开始呢。”

 

旗木卡卡西立马从对方肩膀上弹了起来。

 

“干嘛这么看我？”带土眨巴了两下眼睛，“我们之前说好的是‘一天’。”

“这才过了4个小时而已，顶多算个开头。”

 

旗木卡卡西脑海里“嗡”地一声震响，周边人群墙壁远去。他呆立在大厅中央。面前的黑发男人嘴角撇开一个微妙的弧度，几乎让他停止呼吸。

 

“——卡卡西老师！”

清脆的少年音由远及近。

“卡卡西老师，你们怎么在这里啊！”两人回头，看着从走廊深处跑出来的漩涡鸣人，“我果然还是好担心，电影没看完就跑出来了。刚刚在大厅找了一圈都没看见人……你们到底跑到哪里去了啊！”

银发男人背脊一凉。

不愧是意外性No.1的选手。这要是赶巧碰上自己叫的那一声……或者哪怕刚才晚出来十秒钟，自己一世清白怕是真要毁于一旦了。

带土则一脸正经。

“他刚不舒服，我们就到别的地方通个风坐了坐，怎么了嘛？”

“那……要不电影就别看了的说。直接回家吧，卡卡西老师的身体比较重要啊！”

“好啊。”带土答得很轻快，“你能理解再好不过了。”

“哪里哪里，应该的嘛。”

 

“那要不，我直接捎你回去吧。”

 

……

 

“诶！？”

“反正顺路嘛。你不是还没买车？周末这个点搭公交好麻烦的。”

“可以嘛！”鸣人双眼闪烁，“果然不愧是带土前辈的说。你要这么讲那我就不客气啦！”

 

“正好你们两个可以一起坐后座，帮我先照顾一下卡卡西。”

 

周边的喧闹逐渐熄灭。卡卡西只看到两人的嘴唇在动，却听不清他们在说些什么。他大脑一片空白。等意识收回来的时候，只听见带土说了句“我去取车”。便见鸣人应答着往洗手间走去。

带土将目光从少年背影上收回，对着卡卡西温柔地笑了笑。他抓着男友的双手，以一个假装拥抱的姿势，拿着手铐，再度将两只腕子扣紧在披在肩上的大衣里。

后穴传来熟悉的悸动。宇智波带土大摇大摆地从兜里掏出几张香艳的照片，放在他眼前，定定地展示了一下。

一秒、两秒。

人语喧笑包裹着两个人。距离两人一步之遥的等候区，坐满了无数呆望天花板的候场观众。宇智波带土轻笑了一声，将艳情的画面朝外，塞到卡卡西浅浅的大衣侧兜里。

缝线甚至遮挡不住纸片边角。

“乖，只要你不随便乱动，是不会掉出来的。”

“待会儿坐车小心一点。”

 

少年从卫生间走出。带土侧过身，在对方学生看不见的角度，快速轻吻了一下男友的发际线。

同时把跳蛋的遥控器滑到他的衣兜里。

 

卡卡西的视野模糊了。后穴的悸动摇晃着，刚刚冷却不久的身体，隐约又开始泛起一阵又一阵的热潮。少年嗓音从耳后接近。眼前黑发男人从兜里掏出车钥匙，向远方走去。铁环甩在指尖，一圈又一圈。带土回过头，朝他看去，挑逗着咬了咬领口的白色精斑。眉眼流转，显得温柔似水，却又薄恩寡情。

 

“等我回来。”

“我们来日方长。”

 

**Fin**


End file.
